


With a Bang

by beccaheartschrisevans



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: Your plan to ring in the New Year by yourself hits a snag when your roommate drags you to a party at Avenger Tower then she abandons you. Just as you are thinking about leaving, Steve Rogers appears at your side.





	

An hour ago, you'd been sitting in the living room of the small apartment you shared with your roommate wearing your favorite sweatpants and t-shirt ready to ring in the New Year by yourself. Still new to the New York area and the whole having a roommate thing, you'd opted to spend the evening alone while your roommate, Sam, went to a party with some of her friends.

You had just turned on the TV to find something worth watching when Sam had returned home with a friend, who'd she introduced as Sam Wilson. The two Sam's had gotten a chuckle over your initial confusion regarding the fact that they had the same name and then Sam Wilson had said to call him Falcon, claiming it was his nickname.

Falcon was more than just a nickname, you'd discovered, after the pair had sent you to your room to get dressed for a black tie masquerade party they were going to at Avenger Tower. That's right; Sam's childhood friend Sam "Falcon" Wilson is an Avenger. A fact they had failed to mention until you'd arrived at Avenger Tower and had been led inside without any questions.

Now, you are leaning against the back wall, watching as the Avengers and their fellow partiers, all of whom are wearing masks, celebrate the final hours left in the year. You wish you had asked more questions of the Sams when they had rushed you out of the apartment, because you've never been comfortable in large crowds, especially those where you don't know anyone.

You haven't seen the Sams since Falcon had handed you a simple, black crocheted mask as you'd walked into the party. It had taken you a couple tries to tie it on and when you'd looked up, they were gone. You'd grabbed a drink from the tray of a passing waiter and then had found an empty space along the wall.

As you mentally calculate how much it would cost you to get back to your apartment, if you could even get a cab, someone steps between you and the light closest to you. You turn your face and your eyes land on a solid chest that is outfitted in a tux that you can instantly tell was made for it. You shift your eyes up and you find a strong, chiseled jaw with a small smirk playing on a pair of kissable lips. A black and white mask conceals most of the man's face from you, but you can see the sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Happy New Year," he says in a low voice that fills your stomach with butterflies.

"Happy New Year," you reply.

For one brief second, you wonder if you shouldn't be nervous, but then you remember you're in Avenger Tower and you're doubt a creeper would take a chance with all of the Avengers in the room. You're pretty sure the Avengers would be called to "assemble!" at the smallest cry for help. A giggle escapes your lips at the thought.

"What's so funny?" the masked man asks.

"Nothing," you reply, blushing. Your eyes flicker over to the large portraits on the wall across from you and you gasp when the roaming spotlight lights up the one of Captain America. You quickly shift your eyes back to the stranger next to you and look at his eyes. They're the same as the Captain's.

"Yes, it is me," he confirms, quietly. "But please, call me Steve."

"Steve," you repeat and a smile pulls on his plump lips.

"What's your name, kid?" he asks as he leans against the wall.

You tell him your name and he nods his head. "That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks," you mumble as your face flushes.

"So, tell me, are you here alone?" Spotting a waiter, he motions them over and swaps your empty glass with another one for you and one for him.

"No." You shake your head as you accept the drink. "I'm here with my roommate Sam and her friend Sam, er, Falcon. But I lost track of them."

"You know Falcon?" Steve asks, surprise in his voice.

"I only met him about an hour ago, but apparently he and Sam have known each other since they were kids," you explain. "Have you seen them?"

"No, I haven't, but I'd be happy to help you look for them," Steve offers.

You let your gaze shift out at the large crowd that is dancing almost as one and you shake your head at his offer. "I think I might just go home," you tell him.

"Why?" He asks.

"This isn't my type of scene," you shrug. "If I'd known where they were taking me, I would have declined."

"What did you have planned for tonight?"

"A quiet evening with a few of my favorite movies," you reply. "And a pair of sweatpants." You subconsciously play with the skirt of your dress.

Steve looks out at the party for a few minutes before he turns back to you and says, "I think your plans for the night sound amazing." He glances back at the partiers. "This whole thing was Tony's idea." He shakes his head. "In fact, he just handed out masks and told us to dress up."

You open your mouth to reply, but stop when you hear your name being called. You turn and see your roommate Sam hurrying over to you, her large breasts swinging dangerously under the tiny party dress she's wearing.

"There you are!" she says, reaching your side. "I've been looking _all_ over for you."

"You found me," you say as Falcon appears with two bottles of champagne in his hands.

"Hey Cap," Falcon greets Steve and offers him a bottle of champagne.

"No thanks," Steve replies. He glances between the two Sams and then looks at you.

"Cap?" your roommate says. "As in Captain Am-"

"This is Steve," you cut her off. "Steve, this is my roommate Sam."

Sam giggles as she shakes Steve's hand and you see Falcon roll his eyes.

"Let's go," he says forcefully. "Steve will take care of your roommate, right?" He looks at Steve.

"It would be an honor," Steve nods.

"Have fun," Sam winks at you as Falcon starts to pull her away. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

You shake your head as the two disappear into the crowd again.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Steve asks you. "I have an apartment upstairs."

You consider his offer for a moment. In a typical situation, you'd say no to a complete stranger who invited you to his apartment, but Steve is Captain America and Falcon confirmed that. Plus, it's not like you're actually going to leave Avenger Tower, so Sam can't get mad at you for leaving the party earlier if you never really leave.

"Sure," you finally answer his question.

Steve takes your half full glass and sets it on a nearby table with his own. Once he returns to you, he places his hand on the small of your back, causing shivers to race up your spine, and leads you to a bank of elevators. He hits the UP button to call an elevator and a set of doors opens almost immediately. He leads you into the elevator and then ignores the list of floors on the right and opens a secret panel on the left side of the door.

You lean against the back of the elevator while he messes with the panel and when he steps back, the panel disappears from sight again.

"It will be just a minute or so," he says as he joins you against the back wall. "How long have you known Sam? The female Sam."

"Only a few months," you reply after chuckling at his attempt to clarify which Sam. "I just moved to the area and she was looking for a roommate."

"That's very brave of you."

"My mother thinks I'm insane," you shrug. "But I've always wanted to live here and I knew I couldn't afford it on my own."

The elevator dings as you reach Steve's floor and he leads you into a homey looking apartment that looks like it belongs in a small brick building in Brooklyn and not in a Manhattan skyscraper. There is a small kitchen with an island that opens into a comfortable living room area that reminds you of your grandpa's den save for the expensive looking TV setup.

"We got to design our own apartments," Steve explains as he pulls off his mask. He tosses it onto the island. "Want me to help with yours?"

"Yes please," you reply, turning around. You feel him step behind you and can feel the heat radiating from his body as he unties your mask.

When the mask slackens, you shyly keep it pressed to your face as you turn around and look at him. You slowly unveil yourself to him and you blush when a wide smile breaks across his face.

"You were beautiful with the mask on," he says. "But you're even more beautiful without it." He pauses. "I don't think I've ever seen eyes as beautiful as yours."

"Thank you," you squeak and then blush harder. "Can I use your bathroom?"

Steve nods and points to the first door on the left. You excuse yourself into the bathroom and close the door. You stare at yourself in the mirror and wonder what Captain America sees in you. But he isn't Captain America, you remember. Tonight, he's just your friend Steve and he wants to ring in the New Year with you.

There is a knock on the door and you open it up to find Steve standing on the other side with a small pile of clothes in his hands.

"It will all be too big," he says. "But I brought you a pair of my sweats, a shirt and a sweatshirt. I thought you'd be more comfortable."

"Thank you!" You take the small stack from him and close the bathroom door. You undo the buckles on your heels and step out of them, sighing happily as your feet hit the floor. You then try to undo the zipper of your dress and that's when you remember that Sam had helped you zip it up earlier. You open the bathroom door and then call for Steve.

You feel your face heat up again as he comes out of his bedroom with a pair of sweatpants laying low on his hips and holding his shirt in his hand.

"You called?" he asks with a grin.

"Can you unzip me?"

He nods and you turn around, thankful your hair is already pulled into a bun and out of the way. Your feel his large hands on your back as he pulls the zipper all the way down. You open your mouth to tell him about the hook at the top of the dress, but stop when he undoes it without your instruction. You cross your arms tightly then turn to look at him.

"Thank you," you say before you go back into the bathroom. You close the door and then slip your arms out of the spaghetti straps of the dress and let the black material fall to the floor. You debate whether or not to leave on your strapless bra, but decide you'll be more comfortable without it.

When you leave the bathroom, a couple minutes later, you are wearing Steve's way too long, baggy sweatpants, a dress-length t-shirt that is hidden under an even longer sweatshirt and a pair of men's tube socks. You carry your dress, shoes and bra with you as you attempt to keep the pants from sliding down. Deciding you need both hands, you drop your stuff onto the floor near the front door and make the mistake of letting go of the pants for a fraction of second and they fall to your feet.

"I made -" Steve's words dissolve into laughter as you quickly pull the pants back up, thankful the extra-long shirts mean he hasn't seen the ridiculous thong that Sam had insisted you wear tonight.

"You look adorable," he continues to laugh.

"We can't all be giant super soldiers," you point out. An idea comes to you and you pull the hair tie from your hair, shaking out your shiny locks as you bunch up the waistband of the sweatpants. It isn't until you've wrapped the hair tie around the bun-like gathering of the waistband that you realize Steve is no longer laughing. You look up at him questioningly and you're surprised to see a flush fill his cheeks.

"I made popcorn," he says, after a second, nodding his head towards the bowl of popcorn in his hands. "Shall we watch a movie now?"

You nod and follow him to the living room part of his open concept living room. With the pants situation taken care of, you are drawn to the windows that look out at the city. The tower is a few blocks from Times Square, but even from this height you can see that people are gathered in the streets below the tower.

"There's nothing quite like New Year's Eve in New York," Steve says, standing next to you at the floor to ceiling windows. "Even growing up in Brooklyn, I always wanted to come to Times Square."

"Did you?" you ask.

"Not before the war, no," he shook his head. "But the first year I was back, or rather, the first year after I was found, I went, but I was by myself, so it wasn't the same."

The two of you stay at the window for a bit long before Steve speaks, "You mentioned you were going to watch movies tonight. Which ones?"

"Whatever I found on TV," you shrug. "There is a classic movie channel that I'm sort of obsessed with."

Steve leads you over to the couch and then hands you the remote for his TV. You smile and turn it on, quickly finding the classic movie channel. "Oh," you say as you lower yourself onto the couch. "It's An Affair to Remember?"

"The movie?" he asks as he sits down near you and you nod. "Is it a good one?"

"It's one of my favorites," you reply. "And it looks like we only missed the first fifteen minutes or so."

"What did we miss?" he asks as the channel goes to commercial.

You quickly give him a recap of how the two main characters, Nickie and Terry, meet on an ocean liner that left New York headed for Europe. You explain that they are both in relationships with other people, but they keep running into each other and have become fast friends.

As the movie comes back on, you fall silent and you both watch the movie.

"Do you mind if I stretch out my arm?" Steve asks quietly.

"No, that's ok," you reply.

He stretches his arm across the back of the couch. He isn't touching you, but you can still feel the warmth radiating from his body.

By the time the movie ends, your head is lying on Steve's shoulder and his arm is wrapped around you. You aren't sure how the two of you got into this position, but you don't mind it. You actually kind of like it.

The grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimes in the New Year, a few minutes later.

"Happy New Year, kid," Steve says.

You lift your face towards him and your eyes close of their own accord when you sense him tilting his down. His plump lips meet yours for a chaste kiss as fireworks light up the night outside the tower.

Wanting to kiss him properly, you shift out of his embrace and raise yourself to your knees. You lick your lips and then lean in to kiss him again. His hands find your hips and he pulls you into his lap with ease. You wrap your arms around his neck as you run your tongue across his lips, wanting to deepen the kiss. It takes him a minute, but he opens his mouth and slides his tongue over yours.

When you part, breathless, a few minutes later, you press your forehead against Steve's. You can feel his hard cock through the combined layers of your sweatpants and you know you need to decide now how far you're going to let this go.

You aren't a virgin, but you've never slept with someone outside of being in a relationship with them and you always made them wait until the third date, at least. But there is something special about Steve and you felt it before you found out that he was Captain America.

Pulling back to look at Steve's face, you inadvertently position your pussy directly over the hard member in his pants. Lust flashes in his now-deep blue eyes, but he says nothing and you know he is waiting for you to decide.

"Where is your bedroom?" you ask him.

"The door behind you," he replies, huskily.

You climb off of his lap and make your way towards the closed door. Feeling his eyes on you, you pull the borrowed sweatshirt and t-shirt over your head then glance back at him as you drop them onto the floor.

He is behind you in a flash, grabbing you by the waist as your hand reaches the doorknob to his room. He presses his thick cock against you, making sure you can feel it as he whispers, "Are you certain about this?"

"Yes."

His bedroom door swings open, but before you can enter, he spins you around and pulls your face to his with his hands on either side of your face. You bare chests meets his as his mouth gives yours a sample of what it is to come.

You lift your hands and wrap them around his neck as his hands drop to your bottom and he lifts you with ease. Your fingers find the small hairs at the back of his neck as he carries you into his room.

He rips his mouth from yours as he runs into something and you squeal as you fall backwards with him falling towards you. You land on his bed with a soft 'umpf' and he catches himself with his hands on either side of you as to not crush you.

A giggle escapes your lips as you look up into his eyes.

"Well that didn't work out the way I planned," he mumbles.

"So you weren't carrying me to your bed?" you ask as you untangle your hands from around his neck and lower them to his bare torso.

"Well, yes, I was," he responds. "But not like -"

You cut him off by leaning up and pressing your lips against his, reminding him why the two of you are in his room.

As you kiss, you feel him lift you with one hand and pull you onto the bed fully.

Pulling away, he leans forward a grabs a pillow for you to rest your head on. He then moves down and undoes the hair tie that is keeping his sweatpants on your much smaller frame. He slides the hair tie onto his wrist and then pulls the sweatpants down your legs, leaving you in just your 'Happy New Year' thong and his tube socks.

You watch as Steve reads what written on your panties and see a smirk cross his face.

"It was a gift," you tell him. "From my roommate."

"I like it."

You grab his hands when he reaches for the waistband of your thong and shake your head. "Take your sweats of first," you tell him.

Climbing off the bed, he keeps his eyes focused on yours as he undoes the drawstring of his sweats. He pushes them down then steps out of them.

You raise yourself up onto your elbows and lick your lips at the sight of his cock, which is standing at attention for you.

Steve grabs your attention as he pulls his socks from your feet, making you fall back against the pillow. His fingers find the waistband of your thong and he quickly pulls it down your legs before dropping it onto the floor, leaving you both completely naked.

He rejoins you on the bed and there is a confidence to his movements that tell you he isn't a novice when it comes to interactions with the opposite sex. His hands glide over your body, touching you in places that you never imagined would turn you on, but they do.

You arch your back as his hands pass between your breasts and you feel more than hear his rumble of amusement. After what seems like forever, his hands finally touch your breasts and you bit down on your lower lip as his hands worship your twin peaks. You whimper as his tongue circles one of your nipples and you grab the back of his head as he latches onto your breast with his mouth. Your fingers find the fine hairs on the back of his neck as he switches his oral attention to your other breast and you squeal when he softly bites at your sensitive skin.

Your hands fall to your sides as he moves down your body to the apex of your legs. His hands slid down your legs before he carefully positions them so he can nestle himself between them.

His fingers dance across the tender skin of your inner thighs and you shiver as tingles race up your spin. He slowly draws his fingers in towards your pussy and glides the palm of his hand over your folds, making you cry out in frustration.

"Patience," he whispers against your heated skin. His initial touches are deliberately gentle as he unveils your most intimate parts to his eyes. He drags his thumb up to your clit, making your hips jerk and a moan escape your lips.

His fingers slide across your pussy lips, increasing your arousal before he slides a finger into your vagina. He soon has you mewing as he slides a second digit into you and then, ultimately, slides his tongue through your velvety folds before flicking it against your clit.

Your orgasm hits you and you cry out in a much louder fashion than you ever have before, but you have no control over it. You're slightly embarrassed by the volume until you catch his eyes and see the pride in them. Then the bastard latches onto your clit with his mouth and pulls another loud cry from your lips.

When Steve sits up, he is grinning proudly and licking his lips. He uses his mouth to clean your juices from his fingers and then leans over your body to open a drawer in his bedside table.

You smile as you reach out and run your fingers down the shaft of his penis, loving how it jerks forward at your touch. You run your hand over the tip, spreading the precum down as you hear him close the drawer. You hear him tear open a foil wrapper and he holds the latex circle out for you.

Taking it from him, you roll it onto his hardness and then spit in your hand before wrapping your hand around him. He allows you to pump him a couple times, before he backs away.

Steve positions himself between your legs and then guides himself into you slowly, allowing your body to adjust to his girth. Once he is fully seated, he leans forward and presses his lips against yours. You open your mouth for him as he begins to move.

As his pace increases, your mouths part and he buries his face into the side of your neck. Your hands grab onto the strong muscle of his back and hold on as he thrusts in and out of you, his speed picking up with each one.

His pleasure-filled moan fills your ears as his body jerks above yours. He rolls the pair of you over so you're on top and you quickly move your hands from his shoulders to the muscular eight pack of his torso. His fingers slip to your clit and you lean forward as you ride him.

Your combined efforts soon have you filling his bedroom with your ecstasy as you come. Nearly recovered from his own release, he leans forward and captures your mouth with his, stifling your cries.

He rolls you again so you're lying on the bed and then slides out of you. He presses a quick kiss to your lips and then climbs off of the bed. He disappears into the ensuite bathroom and returns a moment later with a wet washrag and without the condom. He helps clean you up and then pulls back the blankets of his bed as if there is no question whether or not you're staying the night.

You climb under the covers and smile when he slides in next to you. You study his features in the limited light that it come in from the windows and smile. You aren't sure what this New Year has in store for you, but it definitely started with a bang.


End file.
